brother complex
by fyekawai
Summary: une petite traduction de la fic de Roo17 sur le complexe du grand frère d'Ace.


Brother complex

Chapitre 1 : L'intrus

Sommaire : quelques petit drabbles de Roo17 sur le complexe du grand frère de Ace

Pairing : AceXLuffy ^////^

Rating : T …….pour l'instant

Parce que ce couple n'est vraiment pas assez présent !!! C'est pas méchant mais pour ceux qui n'aime pas cette fic à une très forte tendance yaoi avec inceste. Tout en restant soft….enfin pour le moment ; le reste dépendra de ce que Roo17 écrira comme suite !!

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'intrus**

C'est arrivé au milieu de la nuit alors que Luffy était de garde dans la vigie. Il regardait aux alentours lorsqu'il vit un petit canot sur l'eau se dirigeant vers le bateau. Il sauta donc sur le pont dans le but d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la balustrade, il perdit de vue la petite embarcation.

« Ah, bah tant pis. » Luffy haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour avec pour nouvel objectif une petite descente dans la cuisine. Mais quelqu'un sauta au même moment sur le pont et l'empoigna par la taille. L'étranger, d'un coup sec, mis sa main sur la bouche de Luffy et eu un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'était vraiment trop facile…….Oi !!! » cria-t-il. « J'ai un de vos membre d'équipage en otage ! Alors tous le monde sur le pont ! » Zoro fut le premier à arriver sur la scène. Il marcha tranquillement sur le pont, las et se frottant encore les yeux de fatigue. Il vit l'intrus détenant Luffy et soupira. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de la main.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons un capitaine aussi stupide. » L'intrus regarda Zoro puis Luffy.

« _Ca_ c'est votre capitaine ? Comme c'est triste ! C'est juste un gamin ! » S'exclaffa l'intrus. Puis ce fut au tour de Robin et Nami d'arriver sur le pont.

« Capitaine-san, est ce que tout va bien ? » Luffy sourit derrière la main du type et fit oui de la tête. Quand à Nami, elle lui fit juste un signe de la main.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on a pas un capitaine un tant soit peu intelligent ? » Sanji venait d'arriver sur le pont et regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Tu étais partit pour dévaliser ma cuisine, n'est ce pas ? » Luffy approuva à nouveau. « Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit a propos de ça ?! » hurla Sanji. Usopp et Chopper était en train de monter les escaliers lorsqu'ils virent Luffy. Usopp ne fit que secouer la tête et bailler, trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. De même pour Chopper. L'intrus fut choqué de voir que personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment de la sécurité et du bien être de leur capitaine.

« Aucun d'entre vous ne s'inquiète du fait que j'ai votre capitaine en otage ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Sanji. « C'est un grand garçon. Il sait prendre soin de lui-même. » Zoro soupira à nouveau.

« Oi, Ace !!!! Un type a prit ton frère en otage. »

« Ohoh, on appelle son grand frère ? Bien, tant que vous y êtes, dites lui que je vais le kidnapper et lui faire subir ci et ça, enfin vous voyez quoi…….eh-eh-eh-eh-eh. » L'intrus laissa échapper un rire pervers tout en provoquant l'équipage.

« Et il dit qu'il va le kidnapper. » continua Zoro. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe montrant qu'Ace l'avait entendu. Alors celui-ci tenta une autre approche. « Et il a dit qu'il allait le violer…. » La porte du dortoir des hommes s'ouvrit brutalement moins d'une seconde plus tard, la faisant exploser sous le choc. Ace marcha d'un pas lourd sur le pont, les yeux et le corps en feu.

« Violer ? » Ace répétait ce mot dangereusement. L'intrus s'écarta devant cette vision. Le grand frère était littéralement en feu !! Ace tourna ses yeux vers l'intrus qui laissa la main posée sur la bouche de Luffy retomber. Luffy, lui, fit son plus beau sourire.

« Hi Ace !!! »

« Attend, tu...tu veux dire Ace, Ace ? Comme dans Hiken no Ace ?! (Ace aux poings ardents pour les non initiés) » L'intrus paniqua. Les yeux d'Ace dérivèrent de l'intrus à son bras encore enroulé autour de la fine taille de Luffy.

« Je peux savoir ce que fait ta main sur la taille de Luffy ? » demanda Ace. L'intrus relâcha instantanément Luffy avant de ce figer.

« Est-ce que…..Est ce que tu as dit Luffy ? »

« Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit. » Nami eu un grand sourire. « Monkey D. Luffy, recherché pour 300 millions de berries. Et voici son grand frère, Portgas D. Ace. » L'homme secoua la tête alors qu'Ace s'approchait de lui.

« Att….Attend ! Je suis désolé !! Je ne toucherai plus jamais à ton frère !!!!! Je le jure ! » Bégaya l'intrus. Ace lança un regard furieux à l'homme, ses yeux remplient de haine promettant une mort certaine. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ce serait sans doute l'un des plus meurtriers.

« Barre. Toi. D'ici. Hors. De. Ma. Vue. » Sans une seconde d'hésitation, l'intrus sauta par-dessus la balustrade, monta dans son canot, et rama aussi vite que possible loin du bateau. Ace redevint normal avec Luffy dans ses bras. « Viens Lu, on va se coucher. »

« Ace tu es génial !! » Les louanges de Luffy firent apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Ace. Alors que les deux rentraient dans le dortoir des hommes Zoro dit à haute voix.

« Le complexe du grand frère. » Et tout l'équipage approuva.

* * *

Alors, alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Je continue la traduction des autres chapitres ?

Ou alors j'arrête là ?

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plut, moi quand je l'ai lu je l'ai trouvé trop mimi cet OS.

Voila a+

Et que la volonté de D soit avec vous (ok j'arrête mon délire !!XD)


End file.
